Testimonio
by Thaly Black
Summary: Corrían los años setenta, y todo era algo así como paz y amor. O al menos, eso nos cuenta Petunia. -Crack-


**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes que aparecen en esta viñeta no me pertenecen. Son de la grandísima drunky de Rowling, que es grandísima en todos los sentidos. No escribo con ánimo de lucro, ni nada por el estilo. De hecho, creo que me colgaré por haberlo escrito, pero bueno._

_Este fic fue pedido por **Booh** (**crackbooh** en livejournal) para el Amigo Invisible de la KDD de Madrid Septiembre 2008 (y no voy a presumir de haber conocido a gente genial; o bueno, a lo mejor si presumo, pero no va a ser ahora), y a riesgo de perder mi reputación de escritora "seria", os diré que esto es crack, y que lo he escrito con miedo y pánico, porque para el crack y el humor soy peor que Sirius para la fidelidad (nos entendemos, you know xD), pero mis adorables niñas me han dicho que estaba chulo, y además, que cojones, soy una Gryffindor, y no tengo vergüenza (o casi)._

_Sin más preámbulos (que pedazo preámbulo el de arriba) APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

**Testimonio**

* * *

Me llamo Petunia Dursley, aunque a veces preferiría seguir siendo Evans, y tengo una historia que contar…

Ocurrió una tarde lluviosa. Hacía tiempo que nos conocíamos, y en los años setenta, aunque parezca mentira, no era necesario estar casado para hacer ese tipo de cosas. Nos habíamos conocido en una manifestación en contra de la guerra. Era la época de _paz y amor_ y de esos tubitos rellenos de hierba que lograban poner a alguien en órbita. Seguramente, el tipo de cosas que fumarían los amigos de mi hermana.

Mis padres habían salido hacia Escocia, ya que la rarita de Lily se graduaba, y aunque fuese pleno junio, el clima en Inglaterra es más raro que el amigo del desaliñado novio de mi hermana, y había una tormenta veraniega de estas que hacen que te sientas completamente pegajosa. Como tenía que pasar la noche sola en casa, Vernon, que era mi precioso novio, o mi gordito, como yo le decía, vino a dormir conmigo, para que no tuviese miedo. La verdad es que nunca he sido especialmente miedosa, pero siempre tuve reticencia a quedarme sola en casa, sobre todo porque los raritos de los amigos de mi hermana sabían donde vivíamos, y a lo mejor les daba por pasarse y… Aunque generalmente prefería no pensar en ello.

Vernon llegó sobre las siete de la tarde, mientras yo me entregaba a mi sesión diaria de meditación, con el olor del incienso a mi alrededor. Por aquellos tiempos estaba muy de moda eso de meditar, ponerse ropa más estrafalaria que la de Lily y quemar inciensos que te dejaban atontada. También estaba de moda hacer sentadas, o cualquier otro tipo de manifestación pacífica a fin de defender lo que hiciese falta.

Mientras yo terminaba de concentrarme, Vernon se sentó, con su amplia túnica hippie de manchurrones naranjas y verdes, a mirar como yo terminaba de intentar alinear los chakras de mi cuerpo. Cuando terminé me levanté. Vernon siempre había sido guapo. Tenía el pelo largo y rubio, casi lo tenía más largo que yo. A veces me dejaba hacerle trencitas, pero en ese momento lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, con una cinta de seda verde alrededor de la frente.

Me levanté y lo besé, sentándome a su lado en el sofá. Vernon siempre había tenido las manos largas, y es un hábito que no ha perdido con el tiempo, de modo que terminé con la túnica arremangada. Y yo al principio estaba un poco asustada, porque Vernon era enorme, ancho y fuerte; y yo era bastante delgadita, de hecho, todavía lo soy, y empecé a tener miedo. El efecto relajante de la meditación se había evaporado como, por raro que suene, por arte de magia. Y no de esa que hacía mi hermana.

Aunque cuando Vernon me dijo algo así como _"tranquila Petunia, sólo vamos a buscar el Nirvana"_ me quedé extrañamente tranquila. Pero ¡joder! el Nirvana dolía. Porque auch, joder, todavía me duele ahora con solo recordar aquella fatídica tarde/noche.

Y esa es el relato, queridas amigas, de cómo fue mi primera vez.

* * *

_Que los tomates estén maduros, por favor. Calcetines usados y demás prendas malolientes (como camisetas desgarradas por pectorales hiper-desarrollados) en una bolsa precintada, por favor._

_Os quiero._

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
